Un juramento más allá de la muerte
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: -¿Crees en un cielo o infierno, Lunático? Revelaciones entre sabanas sudadas en la época de los Mereodeadores, confesiones de madrugada y esperanza…y mucho Slash!


**Summary: **-¿Crees en un cielo o infierno, Lunático? Revelaciones entre sabanas sudadas en la época de los Mereodeadores, confesiones de madrugada y esperanza…y mucho Slash!

**Advertencias: **erm…ha! Si! slash, algo de morbo y muchas intenciones no buenas!

**Disclaimer: **Bla,bla,bla…¿creen que si fuera Jotaká estaría publicando fanfics de algo que ella _debió_ haber hecho? No señores, pese a mis muchas faltas, matar a Siruis Black no es una de ellas

**Un juramento más allá de la muerte**

-¿Crees en un cielo o infierno, Lunático? ¿O en una vida después de la muerte?-pregunto Sirius luego de uno de esos momentos donde la pasión se desenfrena y la lujuria se les escapa de la piel, estando ahora entre las sábanas enredadas y sudadas de una cama en la Casa de Los Gritos, compartiendo un cigarrillo.

-No lo se, Sirius.-respondió el muchacho recostado sobre su pecho-¿Crees tu en Dios?-pregunto a su vez.

-No. Si existiera un Dios, tan bueno como lo pintan, de seguro que no existirían familias como la mía.-respondió con amargura en la voz, pero no tanta como de costumbre. Porque nada era "como de costumbre" luego de compartir con Lunático uno de _esos_ momentos especiales.

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas, Canuto? ¿Acaso quieres llevar la diversión al más allá?-chinchó Remus sabiendo que retándolo era la única forma en la que Sirius le diría la verdad.

-Nah…es que leí el otro día…si, _leo_ Remus, aunque no lo entiendas. Bueno, leí que si dos personas tienen el mismo concepto de lo que hay después de la muerte, se reúnen en ese lugar en el que creyeron al morir. Eso si las personas en cuestión son muy unidas y creen de verdad.-el joven Lupin quedo casi en shock tras esta revelación, porque para Sirius Black, lo que acababa de decir era casi un "te quiero".

-Ya…porque nosotros somos muy unidos, Sirius.-dijo Remus, tratando de alivianar la situación.

-Es en serio, Lupin. No quiero separarme de ustedes…no me quiero separar de ti. Aunque sea después de muerto. Porque para morirme, tendría que saber que te volveré a ver y para sobrevivir sin ti, tendría que tener la esperanza de poder estar contigo una vez más.-Vale, definitivamente eso que Sirius estaba fumando era fuerte. Porque el arrogante, presuntuoso, presumido y gamberro Sirius Black no tenía esos ataques de filosóficos de honestidad.-¿Crees que es cierto, Remus? ¿Qué si creemos estaremos juntos en otra vida?-parecía un cachorro abandonado, buscando seguridad y Remus quería darle esa seguridad.

-No lo sé, Canuto…pero estoy seguro de que si nadie nos puede separar, algo tan trivial como lo es la muerte no tiene oportunidad.

-Entonces… ¿en que creemos? ¿Cielo e infierno?-pregunto Black pensativo.-Nah, tu iras al cielo y yo al infierno. ¿Otra vida después de esta? Ni hablar, nos separarían y no nos podríamos encontrar, no tengo ganas de rastrear tu olor por todo el maldito planeta.

-¿Qué te parece un lugar en el que estén solo las buenas personas que tu quieras? Algo así como un paraíso, pero sin la gente insoportablemente santa. –propuso Remus reptando por el cuerpo de su…ejem…._novio_ para ver sus ojos color azul grisáceos.

-Eso estaría…bien. Si, así estaríamos juntos y no tendríamos que ver a McGonagall- rió Sirius. Lupin rió con fuerza.

-Entonces… ¿hacemos el juramento?-pregunto Lunático, había que seguir reglas, hasta ellos lo hacían, aunque solo seguían sus propias reglas.

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas al creer…_

_-en un lugar donde nos volveremos a encontrar luego de la muerte…_

…_.para estar juntos…._

Lo juraron solemnemente, como una gamberrada más, pero decididos a creer en ello, para volver a encontrarse. Sellaron el pacto con un beso húmedo entre sucias vueltas en el colchón y ese sentimiento que los llevaba allí, por fin salio a la luz. Sin tapujos o máscaras.

Veinte años después, un Remus Lupin demacrado y canoso, sin ánimos ya de vivir…no sin querer ya _sobrevivir_, recuerda esto, sintiendo una esperanza perdida hace dos años, revive esa memoria perdida, esperando que sea verdad.

Creyendo firmemente que, al cruzar el umbral entre esta vida y lo denominado muerte, pueda volver a reunirse con él, con Sirius, y con Lily y James. Que Dora lo perdone, pero el trato que el hizo con ella es solo "hasta que la muerte nos separe"; el que hizo con Sirius, hace dos décadas fue jurar solemnemente que sus intenciones _no_ eran buenas al creer en un lugar donde podrían encontrar paz y estar, por fin, juntos.

**Bueno!**

**Debo decir que adore escribir esto!**

**Luego de leerme miles de Sirem's pense…tengo que hacer mi contribución a esta pareja! Que debo admitir(como si no se hubieran dado cuenta ya)que me encanta!**

**Esto es el producto de 15 minutos a las 3.45 a.m. de un sábado, asique disculpen si no me salió bien….**

**Bezzazooooozzz y gracias por leer!**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
